


Lies

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 9. “I never meant to hurt you.”17. “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Lies

“I never meant to hurt you, Y/N.” Coco says, the lies he had told were never supposed to be revealed as what they were, lies.

She shakes her head, looking up at him from where she’s sitting on the couch. “You didn’t hurt me, Coco. I just don’t understand why you lied.”

He kneels in front of her, “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now. If I told you what was really going on with the club, I didn’t think you would stay with me.”

She takes his face in her hands, making eye contact with him. “The truth doesn’t make me want to leave, the lies do.”


End file.
